


A Room With A View

by ficforthought



Series: Stepfather!Jensen [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Cock Slut Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Immediately follows the previous fic, 'A Night to Remember'. Jensen takes his stepson Jared for a weekend away for his 16th birthday. Basically hotel room sex with Jared being a needy slut for Jensen's cock.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Stepfather!Jensen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	A Room With A View

Jensen walks into the kitchen the morning after his and Jared’s night alone and is hit with the wonderful smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon, but it’s not as wonderful as the _sight_ in front of him. Jared is at the stove, flipping a pancake with one hand and sucking what’s probably maple syrup off the thumb of the other. He’s wearing his most worn pair of jeans that hug his ass just right, and Jensen’s light grey hoodie. His step falters a little at the sight as a wave of lust hits him at seeing the teen wearing his clothes and he has to get closer.  
  
He steps up behind Jared, pressing his chest to the teen’s back and slides both arms around his waist. He leans in to nuzzle at the nape of Jared’s neck, his hair still slightly damp from the shower, “Mmm,” he says breathing in the combined smells around him, “good morning.”  
  
Jared leans back into him, “Very good!” he replies and the older man can hear the smile in his voice. His stepson puts down the spatula and turns in Jensen’s arms, one hand around his back and the other thrown over his shoulder. He presses his lips against Jensen’s in a soft, lingering kiss then beams up at him. “Happy birthday, Jen.”  
  
“Thanks,” the older man smiles back, licking the taste of Jared and syrup off his lips. He slides one hand up to cup the back of Jared’s head, “more,” he says against those addictive lips before pressing his own against them again, slowly licking into the teen’s mouth, savouring him for a little longer.  
  
“Come on, handsy,” Jared says, pulling away with a soft smile on his face, “I don’t want the bacon to burn,” he nods his head in the direction of the counter, “and the coffee’s ready.”  
  
Jensen pulls him back in, not wanting to let the boy go until he absolutely has to, “You’re spoiling me. Breakfast ready when I walk in, a great night of sex… if there’s a gift somewhere as well, I’m gonna have to insist on keeping you around!”  
  
“Good to know your priorities,” the teen scoffs, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen’s cheek before pushing him away, “caffeinate me, bitch!”  
  
The older man chuckles but does as he’s told, pouring them both steaming mugs of black gold and sitting at the table just as Jared brings loaded plates over, “This looks great, Jay, thank you!” The fluttering in Jensen’s stomach as the teen beams has nothing to do with being ravenous from their sexcapades last night.  
  
They eat in silence, both on the same side of the table with their chairs pulled close so they’re touching from knee to shoulder. Jensen slides a hand into the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck as he finishes his second mug of coffee, watching the teen finish eating his larger portion of food. When the last scrap has been swallowed Jensen puts his mug down and pulls the teen in for a long, deep kiss, tangling their tongues leisurely until the kid is squirming in his seat.  
  
“How long do we have?” Jared asks, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes glazed over with lust.  
  
Even after all the sex they had last night Jensen’s cock is starting to come to life again, and a quick glance at Jared’s lap shows him the teen is already there, “Not long enough,” he groans, resting his forehead against Jared’s temple, “we shouldn’t have slept in so late.”  
  
Jared barks out a laugh, “Dude, we literally had sex nearly all night, we _needed_ the sleep!”  
  
“A minor detail,” Jensen replies, breathing in the scent of his own shampoo on Jared’s hair before he pulls back to look at the teen, “it really was a great night, Jay,” he says, softly.  
  
“My ass can attest to that!” he says, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but he has a smile on his face.  
  
Jensen frowns, “Are you OK? I should have taken it easier on you, I just… got carried away.”  
  
The teen nods, “I’m pretty sore,” he threads his fingers through his stepfather’s, “but it was worth it.”  
  
Jensen smiles, tucking Jared’s hair behind his ear before he leans in to whisper, “Next time we get a night like that I’ll kiss it better for you,” chuckling at the strange noises it draws from the teen, “just you wait.”  
  
Jared swallows and gives him a stern look, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
  
“Never do, kiddo!” the older man says with a winks, then smiles as Jared rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
  
“Oh,” Jared says, standing suddenly, “I almost forgot… I do have a gift for you!” He disappears upstairs then comes thundering down again, a small, black velvet pouch in his hand.  
  
Jensen takes it, curious to know what’s inside. He unties the drawstring and tips out the contents which are wrapped in tissue paper. He opens it to find a bracelet made of small, polished stones in varying shades of green, a couple of them almost identical to the colour of his own eyes. He looks up to see Jared gnawing at his lip.  
  
“Do you like it?” the teen asks, sounding nervous, “The stone is Aventurine, I saw it and it made me think of you...well, your eyes.” he finished with a slight blush.  
  
Jensen smiles, stretching the elastic slightly and slipping it over his wrist. The round stones sit smoothly on his skin and are a contrast to the other bracelets he wears which are black leather cords or dark coloured beads, “I love it, Jay, thank you,” he says, leaning over to kiss the teen, “it looks good.”  
  
Jared reaches out to brush his thumb over some of the stones and then the inside of Jensen’s wrist, making the older man shiver, which doesn’t go unnoticed from the way the teen’s eyes darken, “Mom got you something from all of us, but I wanted you to have something just from me.”  
  
Jensen feels a warmth spread through his chest at the knowledge he’ll be walking around wearing something Jared picked out, specifically, something that’s just between _them_.

§

A few days later Jared climbs into bed with a sigh, reflecting on the evening of Jensen’s birthday. It had been torture at dinner, watching Jensen from across the table at the fancy restaurant they’d gone to as a family. His fingers twitched all evening wanting to reach out for the man, and for the first time the teen felt sheer resentment towards his mom sat so close to Jensen and _touching_ him. He’d been jealous before but since he and his stepfather had spent the night together, that jealousy was more like a blinding hot rage. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down before he physically reached over to pull her off Jensen. The teen didn’t know if he was imagining it or not but his mom seemed to be extra handsy, and it was seriously pissing him off. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jensen, either, the older man pulling him in close while Sherri was putting Megan to bed and whispering apologies.  
  
Back in the present he hears laughter in the next room, followed by a muffled scream of surprise and lots of shushing. He lets out a long groan, the last thing he needs right now is to hear Jensen and his mom having sex. With an irritated sigh he plugs his earbuds into his phone and turns on music to cover the sound. He startles a little a few songs later when he receives a text.  
  
_**Jensen:** I’m gonna be thinking about you the whole time. I want you to do what we talked about the other night but don’t finish, I wanna do that for you. _  
  
Jared frowns at the display, sure that his stepfather has lost his mind because he can’t seriously be suggesting he finger himself while he _purposely_ listens to them… can he? The teen taps out a reply, quickly.  
  
_**Me:** Are you crazy? I’m not doing that! _  
  
The reply comes immediately.  
  
_**Jensen:** Kitchen, now!_  
  
Jared frowns, again, what the fuck is Jensen playing at? He shuts off the music and cautiously removes the earbuds in case there’s been some kind of delay with the texts and he’s about to get an unwelcome earful of sex noises. He sighs but gets out of bed and opens his door, hearing someone moving around downstairs. Against his better judgement he makes his way down, finding Jensen standing in the kitchen, dressed only in thin pyjama pants and pouring a very large glass of wine.  
  
“What’s going on, Jen?” he asks, unable to keep his eyes from running over the man’s naked torso.  
  
His stepfather smirks, putting the bottle down and holding out his hand.  
  
The teen has virtually no control of himself when it comes to Jensen and he’s soon being pulled into the older man’s body. He smells faintly of the day’s cologne and his own woody scent, and along with the hot, naked skin, Jared’s hard even before Jensen kisses him. The teen moans as his stepfather deepens the kiss, pressing him against the counter and sliding a hand between them to give Jared’s cock a few firm strokes through his boxers. Jared pulls away on a gasp, “Jen, your text…”  
  
In the half light of the kitchen he can see the older man’s eyes sparkling with mischief before he leans in and licks a stripe up the teen’s neck, making him shiver. His breath is hot on Jared’s cheek and then against his ear as Jensen speaks, low and gravelly, “Here’s what’s gonna happen, Jay. You’re gonna go back to your room, get out your lube and slick up your fingers, then you’re gonna work yourself open while I moan for you from the next room. Gonna do it extra loud to make sure you hear it and you’ll know I’m picturing you spread out underneath me,” he rolls his hips, pressing their cocks together.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared gasps in pleasure at the friction, “I don’t want… I _can't_ think about you with her, not now.”  
  
His stepfather slides his tongue into Jared’s mouth and the teen sucks on it on autopilot, until Jensen pulls away, whispering in his ear, again, “Yes you can, and you will, Jay. Don’t think about her, push your fingers into your ass and pretend it’s _me_ , you know how good that feels now, right? Me opening your ass up?”  
  
Jared whimpers, his cock jerking and leaking, and his still slightly tender ass muscles fluttering at the memory of it, “Yeah,” he pants, “but I don’t get _you_ , my fingers aren’t gonna be enough now I’ve felt the real thing, Jen!”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong, sweetheart,” Jensen rasps, sounding a little breathless, “your mom is gonna pass out pretty quick after the wine she drank at dinner and now this glass as well, she won’t even notice when I don’t come.”  
  
Jared swallows, feeling a nervous wobble in his stomach, really not wanting to think about his mom, “Why wouldn’t you come?” he asks, unable to help himself.  
  
“Because,” he slides a hand around to cup Jared’s ass, "I’m gonna hold off. It won’t be easy knowing what you’re doing for me, it gets me so hot to think about, but then I’m gonna come to your room and slide right on into you. Wanna feel you come on my cock after you’ve got yourself all ready for me. That sound good?”  
  
Jared’s brain is screaming _hell, no_ , because it’s all kinds of fucked up, but his body is screaming _fuck, yes_ , and he whimpers, gripping Jensen’s hips and grinding into him. He nods, shakily, feeling a warmth in his chest when his stepfather smiles.  
  
“Good boy,” Jensen says before he winks and walks away.  
  
“Oh God,” the teen whispers, leaning back against the counter, cock leaking at the thought of it, “this is so wrong!”. It doesn’t stop him following the instructions to the letter, though, and later when Jensen makes good on his promise, kissing Jared silly to keep him quiet while he slides right into his prepped hole the teen comes so hard he almost passes out.  
  


§

Four months later, Jensen sits outside the bowling alley waiting for his stepson to finish talking to his friends and turn around and notice him. He’s been there ten minutes and he’s getting impatient, there’s precious little time as it is before Sherri will be calling them to find out where they are. After another couple of minutes he’s had enough. He rolls down the window while he beeps the horn, “Jay!” he calls, “move your ass, dude!”  
  
His irritation starts to fade when the teen turns around, a giant, goofy grin spreading across his face. It doesn’t matter how many times he sees that smile it doesn’t get old, especially when it’s him that puts it on Jared's beautiful face. He watches the teen saying bye to the others and reaches over to open the door for his boy. He wants nothing more than to pull the teen in for a long kiss, but it’s mid afternoon on a Saturday in July and there are way too many people around, so instead he slides his hand over the teen’s firm thigh and squeezes, “Hey, baby boy!” he says with a soft smile.  
  
Jared licks his lips, flicking his eyes between his stepfather’s eyes and mouth, and it’s clear that Jensen’s not the only one wanting a kiss. He puts his large hand over the older man’s and threads their fingers together, “I missed you.”  
  
Jensen gives another squeeze then pulls his hand back so he can drive safely, “I was only gone for a conference for three days, surely you can last that long without my cock!” he teases.  
  
“Shut up,” Jared laughs, hitting him on the arm, “I missed _you_ , you idiot, though I really have no idea why, you’re a real asshole!”  
  
“Ouch,” Jensen says, mocking offence, “that hurts!”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, “Don’t be such a drama queen,” he looks at his watch, “what time do we have to be at dinner?”  
  
“The table’s booked for seven and your grandparents are due around three so they can spend still with Meg before she gets too tired.”  
  
“I still don’t know why I have to spend my sixteenth birthday in some stuffy restaurant,” Jared grumbles, “I’d be happy with the steakhouse, and I _hate_ wearing a suit.”  
  
Even though Jensen agrees, he has to side with Sherri on this, you don’t go against the wife _and_ the visiting in laws without a cost, “I know, man,” he says, as they pull up at a red light, running his fingers up the inside of Jared’s thigh, pleased when the teen opens his legs wider, “it sucks, but bonus for me,” he grazes his fingers over the growing bulge in the kid’s jeans, “you look fucking _hot_ in a suit.”  
  
Jared rolls his eyes but there’s a slight blush on his face, “I wish you were coming with us, Jen, I still don’t see why Grandma can’t deal with the divorce. Even _dad_ accepts you as part of the family so I don’t get her problem!”  
  
“I know, kiddo,” he replies, putting his hand back on the wheel, “it’s fine, it gives me quality time with Meg. Besides, you and I can go out and do something _fun_ when they’ve gone!” he adds, feeling a churning in his stomach at the thought of not being there for Jared’s celebration.  
  
“Oh yeah, fun how?” Jared asks with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
The older man can’t help grinning at that, “I didn’t mean _that_ kind of fun, don’t you ever think of anything else?”  
  
The look on Jared’s face changes, he’s still smiling but he’s looking so intently at Jensen that the man feels scrutinised, “I wish…” the teen starts, then sighs, turning to look at the road ahead of them.  
  
“What is it?” Jared shakes his head and looks down at his hands in his lap, Jensen pulls the car over and shifts in his seat so he’s turned towards his stepson. He takes one of Jared’s hands in his and tucks some stray hairs behind the kid’s ear, “What do you wish? I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”  
  
Jared looks at him with a sad smile, “It’s stupid, it doesn’t matter.”  
  
After a quick check down the street Jensen pulls the boy towards him, hugging him as best he can while they’re wearing seatbelts. He buries one hand in Jared’s hair, cradling his head, “Obviously it does matter, Jay. Talk to me, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared sighs and pulls out of the hug but letting his palm rest on Jensen’s chest so he doesn’t break contact completely, “I wish it was just _us_ , as in you and me.”

§

  
“Daddy Jensen?” Megan says from the seat next to her stepfather on the sofa in front of the TV.  
  
“Yes, baby girl?” he asks, curious as to what’s going on in that head of hers since she’s being unusually quiet.  
  
She kneels up next to his thigh and there are unshed tears in her eyes, “Why don’t you love Jay Jay?”  
  
“What?” he asks, shocked, “Why would you think I don’t love Jared?” he puts his arms around her waist and lifts her into his lap, “Has somebody said that?” he frowns.  
  
She looks up at him with watery, uncertain eyes and nods her head, “Why aren’t you at his party? Grandma says that you’re not his real daddy so you don’t love him like a real daddy does. What does that mean?”  
  
The distaste he has for his mother-in-law increases tenfold at the forlorn look on the little girl’s face, he will be having a serious conversation about this later, but for now he reassures her, “Meg, I promise you that I love Jared _very much_ , and I love you, too!” he hugs her tight, “Two daddies can love you at the same time, you got that?”  
  
She nods, “Our real daddy is at the party, isn’t he? I think Jay Jay would have more fun if you were there, he smiles when you’re around.”  
  
Jensen sighs, “Yes, sweetheart, Gerry… your _real_ daddy is there,” he says, keeping his voice calm for her sake, “I can spend time with Jay tomorrow. He strokes her soft blonde hair, “Anyway, who would look after you if I was there, too? This is fun isn’t it?”  
  
She studies him for a minute, then smiles, “Much more fun, Grandma doesn’t me have ketchup at restaurants!” she says, then seemingly forgets all about their conversation and turns back to watch some Disney movie for the hundredth time, leaving Jensen to fume in silence.

§

  
“We’re heading out, mom!” Jared shouts from the bottom of the stairs, hooking the strap of his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
“Ready?” Jensen says, sliding a hand across the teen’s back underneath the pack then down to palm his ass.  
  
Jared glares at him but knows he’s got a smile on his face as well, “Yep, sure am!”  
  
They both turn at the sound of Megan bounding down the stairs to say goodbye. She launches herself from just past the halfway point into Jared’s arms, squealing with delight when he catches her, “Gonna miss me, baby girl?” the teen asks.  
  
“How long are you gonna be gone for, Jay Jay?” his sister asks.  
  
It’s Jensen that replies, “Just a couple of days, sweetheart. Remember how daddy Jensen stayed home with you a couple of weeks ago instead of going out for Jared’s birthday dinner?” he waits until she nods, “Well now it’s my turn to take him out. That’s fair isn’t it?”  
  
“Does that mean he gets more presents?” she asks with a bright smile.  
  
“Hah,” the teen laughs, “I don’t think it does, but I’ll keep my fingers crossed!” He puts her down when their mom starts to come downstairs.  
  
“You boys have a good time,” Sherri says, kissing Jared on the cheek, “see you on Sunday.”  
  
“Yeah, see ya,” Jared replies, trying to sound upbeat but his mom is already reaching out to give Jensen a kiss goodbye and he can’t stand to watch, “I’ll be in the car, Jen.”  
  
It takes nearly five minutes for the older man to finish in the house and he’s apologising even before he’s fully shut the car door, “I’m so sorry, I got away as quick as I could.”  
  
Even though they have two nights away to look forward to, Jared can’t help but feel jealous of the extra time his mom too, “‘s OK,” he says, lying through his teeth, “what did you get nagged about this time?”  
  
Jensen puts his seatbelt on and briefly slides his hand over the teen’s thigh, giving it a reassuring pat then squeezing his hand. Jared wants to thread their fingers together but they’re still on the driveway and his mom is probably watching, “Hey,” his stepfather says, “don’t do that. It’s just us, now, like you wanted.”  
  
Jared smiles at that, “I did say that, didn’t I? So where are we going, _really_?”  
  
Once they’ve turned out of their street Jensen’s posture relaxes, “We’re _really_ going to my buddy Chris’ place in Dallas, just like I told your mom.”  
  
“So what’s the catch?” the teen asks, smirking, “How is this ‘just us’ if we’re staying with him the whole time?”  
  
“Jay, you gotta pay more attention, man, I never said we were staying with him the whole time,” Jensen winks, “we’re gonna meet up with him tomorrow, but I got us a hotel for tonight.”  
  
The teen’s heart does a little dance in his chest, “Really?” he says, knowing he’s grinning like a loon, “Just us?”  
  
“Just us,” he replies with a soft smile, “how you wanted it, right?”  
  
“ _Yes_! When did you become such a sneaky bastard?” Jared asks, only half teasing.  
  
The smile fades a little from Jensen’s face and the teen kicks himself for ruining the moment. His stepfather slides a hand back onto his thigh, briefly, “When I...” he hesitates and smiles again, “just hush up and make the most of it.”  
  
Jared is on the verge of asking what the older man was really going to say, but holds back. Instead, when Jensen puts his hand back on the wheel, the teen rests his own on Jensen’s thigh and leaves it there until his shoulder aches from the odd angle.  
  
When they get to the hotel Jared unloads their bags while Jensen checks them in. The place is nice, nothing extra fancy but still nicer than any he’s stayed in before. The room itself is spotlessly clean, there are large windows letting in the sun while the AC keeps the room at a comfortable temperature. It’s only when the teen looks at the king size bed that he takes in the situation a little more, “Didn’t they question why there’s only one bed? You have to admit that an older guy taking a teenager into a room with one bed kinda gives the impression that we’re…” he gestures between them with his hand, “you know… it’s pretty creepy, Jen!” he says it with a smile, they both know Jared doesn’t think Jensen is a creeper, even if other people may view it like that.  
  
His stepfather steps towards him, tucking Jared’s long bangs behind his ears then kissing him, softly, “I don’t care what they think, they got their money so fuck ‘em.”  
  
Jared smirks and wraps his arms around the older man’s waist, pulling him closer, “Hmm, I’d rather you fuck me.”  
  
Jensen slides one hand onto the teen’s hair and squeezes one of his ass cheeks with the other, dragging his lips over Jared’s jaw, “That’s my boy!”

§

  
Stomach comfortably full from the steak dinner Jared had requested, Jensen smiles across the table at his stepson. He wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, lick at those candy pink lips that are covered with the slickness of the butter and sour cream the kid’s having with his baked potato, but instead he licks his own lips then takes a swig of beer. He’s pretty sure if anyone’s paying them any attention they’d see the hungry look on his face that has nothing to do with food, but he would defy anyone to listen to the happy noises the teen makes and watch his lips and tongue without getting hard. He shifts slightly in his seat to lessen the pressure of where his jeans are becoming tight over his crotch, “We’re getting dessert to go,” he says, “no arguments.”  
  
He can see Jared is about to object, but then his eyes study Jensen’s face, no doubt taking in his flushed cheeks and lust glazed eyes. He swallows, his own eyes darkening, and nods, “Yeah, fine by me.”  
  
The five minute walk back to the hotel feels like five miles walking beside Jared, the teen’s hand and arm brushing against his and sending waves of lust through his body. After almost seven months of this thing between them he thinks that his desire for his stepson maybe shouldn’t still be as strong as it is, but he wants him more every day. He feels like a teenager himself all over again and it’s slowly driving him crazy.  
  
As soon as they’re through the door of their room, he almost rips the cheesecake carton from Jared’s grip, tossing it onto the counter with the key card before yanking the teen towards him, “Fuckin’ tease,” he mumbles as he tugs at Jared’s t-shirt, enouraging him to take it off.  
  
“What did I do?” Jared laughs, obliging and dropping the shirt on the floor.  
  
Jensen pulls Jared closer, running both hands over the teen’s back. He’s been spending time in the gym and his muscles are a little more defined than they were a few months ago, and Jensen can’t resist feeling them move under his hands, “Making those noises,” he says, against Jared’s lips, “should only be making that kind of sound when I’m fucking you,” he snakes his tongue out and swipes it across the teen’s bottom lip, “and these lips, slick and shiny like when they’re covered in my come, how am I supposed to resist that?”  
  
Jared moans as their lips are slammed together in a passionate kiss, his long arms wrapping around Jensen’s neck, the flesh hot, warming the older man’s blood even more. He dips his tongue into Jared’s mouth, seeking out the taste of his lover beneath the richness of the food they had, moaning when their cocks brush through their jeans. Pulling back from the kiss the teen looks at him with heavy lidded eyes, “What about you with those beer bottles? It’s _you_ that’s the fucking tease. Did you do that on purpose?”  
  
“Do what?” he asks, genuinely confused.  
  
Jared pulls at his stepfather’s t-shirt, stripping him out of it before dipping down to lick at his throat and scrape his teeth over the man’s collarbone, “Sealing your lips around the neck for just a minute before you take a swig then pulling the bottle away all slow and sensual, it’s fucking obscene!”  
  
“I do that?” he asks, dropping his head back to give Jared more room to work his lips and tongue over him, “Wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Jared mumbles into his skin, long fingers finding and pinching a nipple, sending a zing of pleasure down Jensen’s spine, “you do it all the time. Can’t watch you drinking beer at home without getting hard.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind for the future. If it’s when you’re around it’s probably me just thinking about getting my mouth on your cock, can’t help it.” he says, sliding his hands into Jared’s hair and encouraging him to move lower down his body. His stepson drops to his knees with ease, kissing abs and stomach as he quickly sets to work on opening Jensen’s belt and jeans, “God, look at you, so eager.”  
  
Jared looks up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed, “Always, Jen, want you so much.” he says as he pulls down jeans and boxers, Jensen’s cock smacking against his stomach with a wet thud. He licks his lips and takes hold of the older man’s cock at the base and brings the head towards his mouth, so close that Jensen can feel his hot breath on the wet head, but not touching it, “Wanna suck you, please can I?” he asks, almost begging.  
  
Jensen moans at the combination of the sight of the teen’s open, trusting face and his words, and the fact that Jared _asks_ to suck him makes the older man’s cock jerk, “Yeah, baby, please do it,” he replies, his voice already low and gravelly. Jared wastes no time in sealing his lips over the head and giving a gentle suck, moaning as he does. The tight, wet heat feels so good, and the vibration of Jared’s moan around him makes Jensen’s toes curl. He slides a hand into the teen’s shaggy hair, tugging his head back slightly so he can see more of the teen’s mouth spreading wider the more Jensen pushes inside, “Fuck, your _mouth_ , so good, Jay.”  
  
Jared smiles as best he can with a mouth full of cock and takes him deeper still, bobbing his head at a steady pace, working his tongue under the head, his hand on Jensen’s hip encouraging him to go as deep as he wants to.  
  
Jensen enjoys the feeling of the hot, wet suction, his breath catching every time Jared takes him in deep enough to feel his tongue tighten underneath him as he fights the urge to gag. It didn’t take long for them to figure out that Jared likes that, but doesn’t like to deep throat. He’d been apologetic at first, but Jensen really doesn’t care, the teen’s mouth is heaven and he’s happy with whatever Jared willingly gives him. He’s so worked up right now that It’s not long before his hips start to stutter, the tingling in his spine and balls getting stronger as he gets close to his release, “Jay, ungh, close, baby, gotta stop if you want me inside you.”  
  
Jared pulls his mouth off, his hand immediately replacing it, pumping Jensen’s cock with intent, “Not stopping, want you to come then I’m gonna get you hard again and you can fuck me for longer.”  
  
_Shit_ ,” Jensen groans, knowing how much they both like that, knowing he has enough stamina for fucking Jared long enough that the boy can sometimes comes twice, “OK,” he pants, moaning when his cock is engulfed again, his stepson’s pace quicker now as they both chase Jensen’s orgasm, “now, Jay, fuck!” he cries, coming hard into Jared’s mouth. The teen pulls back after the second pulse and the rest of Jensen’s release splashes over his swollen, red lips, some dribbling down his chin. The older man’s knees almost give out and he grips Jared’s shoulder to steady himself as they both catch their breath.  
  
Jared stands, pulling Jensen towards him for a deep kiss, moaning when Jensen’s slack mouth does his best to keep up with the kiss, licking his come off the teen’s lips in a way he knows Jared likes. Eventually he has to pull back to breathe, resting his forehead against his lover’s, “Good?” the teen says, his breath hot against his stepfather’s sweaty face.  
  
“Always,” Jensen replies, running his hands over Jared’s chest, pulling at the boy’s nipples just to hear him gasp and moan. He pulls back, thighs trembling, and sits down on the edge of the bed behind him, kicking off his clothes, shoes and socks as he fully gets his breath back.  
  
Jared does the same, walking over to the bed and climbing over him, so Jensen pushes himself further up the bed so the teen can put some of his weight on him, propping himself up with his elbows either side of Jensen’s shoulders. He pulls the teen down for a kiss, tangling his hand into the boy’s hair, wrapping his thigh around Jared’s calf and grips his ass cheek, pressing their crotches together. He hisses a little at the sensitivity when Jared’s hard, leaking cock comes into contact with his softening one, but the moan the feeling draws out of his boy is hot enough for Jensen to endure a little discomfort. He encourages Jared to rock into him until it gets too much, then pulls out of the kiss, “Your turn,” he says, spreading his legs, and in turn Jared’s, running his finger around the teen’s hole, still slick from earlier. He slides two fingers straight into his loosened hole, feeling the moan Jared lets out rumble through his chest.  
  
“Gonna need more lube,” Jared says, reaching over to the nightstand to get the small bottle.  
  
Jensen takes it from him, “Not yet,” he says as he slides his fingers out, carefully, "we’ll get there,” he taps on Jared’s thigh in a sign to climb off him, which the teen does, flopping down on his back. Jensen crawls over the teen on hands and knees then straddles his thighs, taking in the sight of his lover’s upper body, the muscles just as firm and toned as his back and the older man loves looking at him, “You’re so beautiful, Jay," he says, running his hands over Jared’s pecs and abs.  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, “You keep saying I’m beautiful, Jen, I’m not a friggin’ girl!”  
  
“Beauty doesn’t have a gender,” Jensen replies, looking into the teen’s eyes, “and you’re the most beautiful thing in my world, baby.” He means it, Jared’s like a work of art, but the teen obviously doesn’t get it because he’s frowning, “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”  
  
“I just never thought about it that way,” he says, “but by that logic I think you should take a look in the mirror, Jen, _you’re_ the beautiful one.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “Learn to take a compliment, kiddo. Beautiful, handsome, I want you whatever word you choose,” he says, kissing his way along Jared’s jaw and neck. He reaches his hand down to wrap around the teen’s cock, hot, thick and leaking onto his palm, and when his stepson arches his back and pushes into his fist, Jensen bites down where his neck meets his shoulder just to hear the strangled noise it draws from Jared at the combined sensations. His bite’s hard enough to sting and leave a red mark, but not hard enough to break the skin or bruise too much.  
  
“Fuck!” Jared cries, his grip tightening on Jensen’s shoulders, moving his hips quicker to get more friction.  
  
The older man allows it for a while as he kisses his way down to Jared’s stomach, slides his hand to the base the teen’s cock then licks a stripe up from where his hand is all the way up to the head, swirling his tongue around the purpling spongy flesh, moaning at the taste of Jared’s salty sweetness on his tongue.  
  
“Ungh, Jen, don’t tease, I want you inside me,” he says and Jensen can tell it’s through gritted teeth.  
  
“Roll over,” he says, pulling away to give the teen room, “hands and knees.”  
  
Jared immediately does as he’s told and Jensen’s cock makes a valiant attempt to twitch back to life already at how hot that is, “You really are eager, aren’t you?” he chuckles, watching the play of muscles in the teen’s body as he nods.  
  
He wiggles his ass and spreads his legs with an impatient noise and Jensen smiles to himself. Jared is expecting his fingers to open him up enough to slide back into him, but he has other ideas. Without a word he palms Jared’s ass cheeks, idly thinking how they perfectly fill his hands, before parting them and leaning in close enough that his breath is ghosting over the teen’s hole.  
  
Jared gasps at the sensation,“Wait, w-what are you...?” he stammers a moment before Jensen leans in to swipe his tongue over the pucker, “ _Fuck_!” the teen moans again as his stepfather increases the pressure with each lick.  
  
The older man pulls back slightly, “Is this OK?” he asks into hot, musky flesh. He’ll stop if it’s what Jared wants but he hopes the teen doesn’t refuse him this pleasure because this is one thing they’ve not done yet. He wants to take Jared apart with his tongue but they’ve not been alone for long enough, and Jared gets too loud to do it at home during their nighttime liaisons. He doesn’t get a reply straight away so he leans forward again, lightly circling Jared’s hole with the tip of his tongue, teasing what’s to come if he’s allowed to continue. Jared makes a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and shifts, opening his legs wider and Jensen has his answer.  
  
Jensen loses himself in eating Jared out, the teen’s moans and whimpers driving him crazy as he licks and sucks at his stepson’s hole, feeling the muscle relax under his ministrations. He almost finds himself bucked off when he presses his tongue inside and Jared’s hips jerk violently, cursing up a storm. Jensen groans at the taste of himself inside Jared, pulling back to look where his hole is slick and shiny with his saliva and leftover come. His breath ghosts over Jared’s hole, making it twitch, like it’s begging him to get back in there, so he promptly obliges, tongue working deeper the more Jared wriggles and moans, pushing back onto the muscle breaching his most intimate of places.  
  
The musky taste of the boy and the delicious sounds he’s making have Jensen’s cock jerking to hardness again, heavy with the need to be buried inside Jared’s ass for the second time today. He releases one of the teen’s cheeks and slides in a finger before pressing back in with his tongue, working them in counterpoint to each other for a couple of minutes before adding another finger to stretch his ass open more. Jared makes a protesting noise when his stepfather finally pulls away, “Shh, it’s alright, baby boy, just getting the lube.”  
  
Jared’s legs tremble and Jensen squeezes some gel into his palm and coats his dick, groaning at the feel of his hand on himself, “You ready for me, sweetheart?”  
  
Jared nods, again, “ _Yes_ , come on, Jen, do it, need you.”  
  
The older man moans, getting Jared to tell him exactly wants turns him on something crazy, “Do what?” he croons, pushing his fingers in deep, angling them to rub over the teen’s prostate, “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Fill me up,” Jared pants, “want your cock inside me, fill me up.”  
  
“Yeah? You want me to stretch you wide and fuck you hard?” he replies while he lines the head of his cock up against Jared’s swollen rim. The teen locks his arms and Jensen knows it’s so he has better leverage to push back with, though from how much his legs trembled while he was being rimmed it’s gonna be hit or miss whether he’ll manage to support his own weight. When Jensen doesn’t get an answer he stills, reaching around Jared’s hip and takes hold of the teen’s cock.  
  
“Hngh, yes, Jen, want that,” he says, sounding fucked out already. His hips buck when Jensen runs this middle finger around the head of Jared’s cock, collecting some more slick and spreading it down his shaft, “ _come on_!” he whines.  
  
All it takes is for Jensen to tip his hips forward to breach Jared’s body, sliding into him all the way in one firm but slow push. He loves it, that initial stretch, even though the teen is worked open he’s still tight enough that Jensen can feel his cock spreading his stepson’s hole to make room for him, and they both moan at it, “Fuck, Jay, always so tight for me,” he says in awe.  
  
He holds still to allow Jared to adjust to being filled, stroking his cock a couple of times and relishing in the involuntary flutter it causes around his own. Jared’s gasping for breath and from how much he’s leaking all over Jensen’s hand, the teen has to be close. He rubs his thumb under the head and the teen’s cock jerks, the boy’s hand quickly covering the older man’s, “Oh, God,” he gasps, “I’m gonna come if you do that.”  
  
Very slowly Jensen slides almost all the way out of Jared’s ass until just the head is in, pulling the skin of his rim taught, then snaps his hips hard, filling the teen again and feeling him clench his muscles, “Never heard of a sixteen year old who didn’t wanna come, Jay,” he says, teasingly, repeating the motion with his hips and his thumb.  
  
“Wanna come on just your cock,” he says, voice strangled as he’s trying not to move his hips into Jensen’s fist.  
  
“Alright, baby boy, if that’s what you want,” he says, releasing Jared’s cock and gripping his hip instead. With his other hand he takes a handful of Jared’s hair, pulls it hard enough to pull the boy’s head back, and slams his hips forward. He knows he’s hit Jared’s prostate when the teen cries out and clenches again, “there we go,” he says more to himself than Jared.  
  
From there on in, Jensen gets lost in the feel of pumping his hips into Jared’s tight heat, the slap of sweaty skin on skin and their shared grunts and moans, until the teen is swaying on the bed, struggling to hold himself up. Jensen’s thighs are starting to burn with the effort and keeping the position for so long but he knows his boy is close and he’s almost there himself, so he pulls Jared to sit up so that his back is plastered to his stepfather’s chest. The older man opens his legs a little wider for balance, moaning when Jared slips down further onto his cock, fully in his lap, “Ready to shoot your load for me, sweetheart?” he pants into Jared’s ear, “Gonna come all over yourself while your stepdaddy pounds your tight little ass?”  
  
“Y-y-yeah,” Jared sobs, lifting his arm up and throwing it around the back of Jensen’s neck to help keep himself upright. The older man can feel him shaking and he _loves_ having the teen like this, so turned on, desperate and utterly at his mercy, “oh, God, Jen,” he pants out, his whole body getting tighter and tighter.  
  
Jensen is surrounded by the smell and feel of Jared’s body, panting into the sweat drenched hair behind the teen’s ear, “Lemme hear you, baby boy,” he rasps as he uses one hand to tug at Jared’s nipple and the other to squeeze his balls, as he pistons his cock into the teen.  
  
Jared lets out a desperate sob, and within seconds he comes with high pitched wail, clamping down hard around Jensen. The older man feels the splash of stepson’s release hit his wrist as well as the boy’s chest and that’s when he lets go. He fucks up into the teen’s still spasming ass so hard that he feels the vibration in his hips, growling low in his throat as he loses it, coming hard and deep inside Jared’s body.  
  
“Holy _fuck_!” Jared pants, sagging against the older man and squeezing the back of his neck.  
  
Jensen’s panting so hard his chest hurts, desperately trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs, but still he keeps his arms around Jared as tight as he can.

§

Jared runs them a bath when they wake up, climbing into the hot water and leaning back against Jensen’s broad chest and threading their fingers together and resting them on the side of the bath. He swirls his hand around in the bubbles while his stepfather peppers tender kisses to his shoulders and neck.  
  
“I love being with you like this,” he says after a comfortable silence.  
  
“Wet and naked, why doesn’t that surprise me?” Jensen huffs with a laugh.  
  
“Idiot,” Jared says, slapping Jensen’s thigh, “I don’t mean that, although obviously I do like that, too,” he wants to turn around to face his stepfather but he feels nervous about what he might see in Jensen’s eyes. He doesn’t think there’s any reason to be nervous, but there’s always a chance, “I mean just being together like this, intimate, ya know?”  
  
Jensen hums his agreement into Jared’s skin, the vibration making the teen’s skin tingle in a pleasant, non sexual way, “Me, too, kiddo,” he says, softly, and there’s something sad about it that makes Jared’s stomach wobble.  
  
Against his better judgement Jared shifts, water sloshing around the bath but not going over the sides. He kneels in between Jensen’s spread legs and leans into the man’s torso, “Why do you say it like that?”  
  
Jensen sighs, reaching out to wrap his arms around Jared’s back and the teen goes willingly, one hand around the older man’s waist and the other on his chest. He watches an uncomfortable look cross Jensen’s features before he smiles, sadly, “Because nobody else will understand, Jay, they’ll think I’m taking advantage of you.”  
  
Jared frowns, the flutter in his belly getting stronger, “But I know better and I’ll tell anyone that. I know we’ve not talked about it properly, but…” he trails off, biting his lip while he thinks of the best way to voice what he wants to say. He looks into Jensen’s eyes and hopes he understands, “you know this is real for me, right? It’s not just about the sex. I… I love you, Jen.”  
  
His stepfather gives him a relieved smile and cups his cheek, “It’s real for me, too, Jay,” he glances down and sighs again, “I don’t want to hurt anyone, _including_ you, I don’t know what to do for the best…I’m so out of my depth, right now.”  
  
The pain in Jensen’s eyes makes Jared’s heart hurt. He hugs him close, pleased when his lover holds him tight in response, “We’ll work something out, together, yeah?”  
  
Jensen kisses his temple, then pulls back and kisses his lips once. Nodding and smiling he links their hands together, again, “Together.”


End file.
